


Lo más difícil de avanzar es decir adiós.

by halfsynth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Ghosts, Happy Ending, M/M, paranormal activity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsynth/pseuds/halfsynth
Summary: Esa primera noche se desahogó. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y gritó, lloró, maldijo y lloró otra vez. ¿Con qué derecho le arrancaron a su otra mitad? ¿Cómo iba a seguir de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo iba a levantarse cada mañana, con qué motivo?  ¿Qué clase de plan tiene Dios, si es que existe? ¿No se supone que es misericordioso?Entonces lloró lo que restaba de noche.





	1. Chapter 1

— ¿Sí?

— Soy el oficial Shepherd, policía de Londres. ¿Arturo Pendragón?

— Él habla.

— Requerimos su presencia en la estación. Lamento informarle que Emrys, Merlín, fue víctima de un accidente de tráfico hace unos minutos.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Está bien?! ¿A qué hospital lo llevaron?

— Lo siento, señor.

 

Hay cosas que nos marcan para toda la vida, positivas o no. Visitar la morgue es una de ellas.

No fue Arturo quien reconoció el cuerpo, sino Balinor cuando la policía contactó a la familia. No podía. ¿Por qué él? ¿No les bastaba con la identificación que llevaba Merlín encima? ¿Qué clase de sistema tenemos que expone a una persona a tanto dolor?

Morgana, León y Percival llegaron en cuanto se enteraron. Arturo y la familia Emrys estaban esperando por el papeleo. La mujer le dio un abrazo interminable a su hermano.

 

2 horas después. Estación de policía.

— (...) mi hijo Trent. Sólo tiene dieciséis años, entró en pánico y se fue. Dígame la multa, los cargos, cómo está la persona...

— La víctima falleció, señor.

— ¡Tú! —Interrumpió Arturo tras oír la conversación.

Veía en rojo. La rabia se apoderó de él y acorraló al joven contra la pared, haciendo que su espalda se estampe contra el concreto. Lo sostenía por los hombros, clavando los dedos en la piel del chico con tanta fuerza que seguro quedarían marcas.

 

— ¡Me arruinaste la vida! ¡Me arrebataste todo! ¿Lo entiendes? Mataste a mi prometido ¡¡lo mataste!! ¡Si no te encarcelan juro que voy ser yo quien te mate-

— ¡Arturo, déjalo ir! —Fue León quien logró apartarlo y llevarlo fuera de la estación.

En el auto estaba nervioso, le temblaban las manos y no por el frío de noviembre. No podía pensar con claridad, no podía aceptar el hecho de que en un rato regresaría a una casa vacía y silenciosa.

— (…) Sé que estás dolido, pero reaccionar así no va a traer a Merlín de vuelta-

— ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

*******

 

Arturo y Merlín se conocieron a través de amigos en común. No se llevaron bien de inmediato: se hablaban lo justo y necesario, con los meses se hicieron amigos y una noche cambió todo. No estaban borrachos ni fue una apuesta, simplemente habían quedado para ver un final de temporada juntos y, cuando el episodio acabó, se quedaron en silencio viendo los créditos en la pantalla.

Merlín volteó para encontrarse con Arturo mirándolo. Sonrieron. No saben quién se inclinó primero, pero se besaron a mitad de camino.

Cuatro años después se comprometieron y planearon todo un proyecto de vida. Querían mudarse a una casa en los suburbios, tener un par de perros más, viajar a Alemania y, en unos años, adoptar. De hecho ya habían iniciado el papeleo legal para traer a casa un pequeño de tres años, Simon.

Tenían metas, tenían un niño, tenían una casa, tenían todo… Y un segundo acabó con sus sueños.

 

“Merlín es una persona de bien. Su vida no merece acabar de esta forma, bajo la negligencia de un maldito adolescente haciendose el rebelde y robando el auto familiar. Por su culpa estamos reunidos y les juro, como que mi nombre es William Young, que ese malnacido va a pagar por lo que hizo.

Lo conozco desde los ocho años, éramos los mejores amigos. Compañeros de crimen. El que me cubría con mi madre cuando me iba a casa de una chica. El que no puede ver un animal abandonado sin llevarlo a la veterinaria de sus padres. El que se enoja cuando ve gente tirando un papel en la calle. El que me presta el sofá de su casa cuando no quiero llegar borracho a la mía. El que mantiene a sus amigos luego de la escuela y la universidad, cuando es tiempo de iniciar otra etapa. El hijo que todo padre y madre quisiera tener, cariñoso, responsable y algo cabeza dura. El yerno ideal. El que está enamorado de un tipo que no me cae muy bien y que es la persona más importante de su vida… Y que yo apruebo, por supuesto.

Merlín nos ama a todos, en una forma o en otra. Nos apoya, nos consuela, nos cuida. Estoy seguro de que ahora mismo está refunfuñando al vernos llorar y seguro va a colarse en nuestros sueños esta noche, a regañarnos. Y por eso no podemos olvidarlo, porque sigue aquí.”

 

Will fue el único que se animó a leer un discurso durante el funeral. Un discurso escrito en tiempo presente. Algunos rieron, otros seguían llorando.  

Merlín fue cremado. Sus cenizas fueron plantadas junto a la semilla de un árbol dentro del parque del cementerio, junto a la placa memorial.

 

_Merlín Emrys Pendragón._

_1990 - 2017._

_Amado hijo, esposo y amigo._

_“El mundo ahí afuera, es más bueno_

_de lo que creemos.”_

 

*******

Luego de una semana Arturo reunió el coraje de regresar al departamento. Estos días se la había pasado con Morgana, León y el pequeño Noah pero era hora de regresar y enfrentar la realidad. La triste realidad.

Primero entró Bentley, el labrador que Merlín trajo un día de improviso. El perro fue directamente a echarse sobre el sillón, el lugar que su dueño ocupaba todas las tardes.

La segunda vez que Arturo rompió en llanto fue cuando, en el velatorio, Bentley se quedó viendo el rostro inexpresivo de Merlín y segundos después comenzó a llorar. Debieron batallar con el dueño del establecimiento para que lo deje estar, pues gruñía a todo el que se acerque, a excepción del rubio.

El dolor del animal conmovió a todos, la forma en que aullaba cada cierto tiempo, o cuando se paraba en dos patas para ver a Merlín otra vez.

“Es bueno que lo vea y entienda lo que ocurre.” Explicó Hunith. “Así no esperará que Merlín regrese a casa.”

 

Esa primera noche se desahogó. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y gritó, lloró, maldijo y lloró otra vez. ¿Con qué derecho le arrancaron a su otra mitad? ¿Cómo iba a seguir de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo iba a levantarse cada mañana, con qué motivo?  ¿Qué clase de plan tiene Dios, si es que existe? ¿No se supone que es misericordioso?

Entonces lloró lo que restaba de noche.

 

*******

 

A los dos o tres días, Arturo comenzó a percibir algo. Se dijo a sí mismo que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los ruidos, los objetos caídos, ¿susurros?, la paranoia se hicieron más frecuentes. Cuando está en el sofá siente una brisa fría en la mejilla o ve movimientos por la esquina del ojo.

No es tonto, sabe lo que está pasando. Uno: sugestión, su inconsciente reflejando el deseo de ver a Merlín otra vez; dos: actividad paranormal.

Pasaron dos meses y los fenómenos seguían ocurriendo.

— ¿Crees que existen los fantasmas?

— Esa no es una pregunta que le haces a un físico.

— Sólo respóndeme.

— ¿Quieres mi opinión o la explicación científica?

— ¿Acaso hay diferencia?

— Bien, no existen. La materia no puede traspasar un sólido como lo haría un fantasma. Sus moléculas deberían tener una propiedad que les permita permanecer unidas cuando algo las atraviese… —Rodó los ojos ante la explicación fría y precisa de su amigo. Tan apasionado por las ciencias, León no dejaría de hablar hasta acabar el tema—. (…) Y no existe tal comportamiento, Arturo, violaría las leyes de la física.

— ¿Y si todavía no fueron descubiertas?

— No eres el primero en preguntárselo. Se hicieron muchos experimentos, ninguno fue exitoso.

— Me haces creer que estoy loco.

— No estás loco, estás sugestionado. Y es perfectamente normal en tu situación, por eso necesitas ayuda. Conozco a una buena psic-

— ¡No quiero ir a terapia otra vez! Ya van dos que me dicen lo mismo, ¡no puedo dejarlo ir!

— Morgana está muy preocupada.

— Eso no es bueno para el bebé. Ninguno de ustedes debería preocuparse, supongo que pasará cuando... Necesito tiempo.

 

*******

 

La farmacia estaba desierta, ni un cliente entró en las últimas tres horas. Afuera caía un aguacero espantoso, hasta se preguntaba si podría ir a casa cuando acabe la jornada.

Cuando el clima se ponía de malas, Merlín solía arrastrarlo a la cama aunque la casa esté hecha un desastre y era día de limpieza general. No siempre tenían sexo, a veces se acostaban a hablar, acurrucados, o simplemente escuchaban la lluvia mientras se hundían en un mar de caricias. Incluso Bentley se subía a la cama con ellos.

Y cuánto daría por volver a casa y revivir esa experiencia.

Todo le recuerda a él. Programas de televisión, tiendas, animales callejeros, la alarma sonando a las 6:30, todas las malditas baladas en la radio.

Hay días que no se aguanta a sí mismo. La soledad y la ausencia de Merlín le quiebran el corazón, le quema la piel y le quita motivos para salir de la cama en las mañanas.

Ya no había besos, ni pasión, ni un te amo al final del día. No había malas películas de terror el sábado por la noche. No había barbacoas familiares los domingos. No había paseos por el parque o escapadas a una cabaña el fin de semana.

Extrañar no es un término suficiente para describir lo que Arturo está sintiendo.

En momentos como este es cuando quiere escucharlo, oír su voz detrás del teléfono. Entre audios y videos, eligió marcar su número y esperar al contestador automático, como de costumbre…

Lo que no esperaba fue que la llamada sea aceptada.

 

— …

Alguien entró en casa y robó el teléfono, era lo más lógico, pero no se escuchaban ruidos y nadie habló. Sólo lluvia y algo de estática.

— ¿Merlín…?

Duró unos segundos y juró que escuchó una respiración. _No estoy loco_ , el teléfono registró todo. Nadie atendió la llamada otra vez.

El móvil no se había movido de lugar, descansaba en la mesita de noche de Arturo. Al desbloquearlo se topó con la llamada finalizada hace horas.

¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quién respondió? “¡No estoy loco!” Repitió. Necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba ahora, y no la ayuda de un terapeuta precisamente…

 

*******

 

_Nimueh Lake._

_Parapsicóloga. Asesoría._

_Trabajos de magia._

_Absoluta discreción._

El aviso figuraba en el periódico, como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo. Nunca fue creyente de la brujería y ese tipo de cosas, pero cuando la desesperación es tu única compañía no te importa renunciar a la lógica y buscar respuestas en otros lugares.

Acaban de cenar. Morgana, León y Noah lo visitaban cada dos o tres días; Ygraine y Uther, que viven en las afueras de Londres, venían cada fin de semana. También tenía a sus amigos, colegas… Pero el vacío seguía. El hueco que Merlín dejó no sería llenado por nadie.

 

— Voy a ir con una parapsicóloga.

— ¿Crees que es buena idea?

— Ya me quedé sin ideas.

— Sólo te hacen gastar dinero.

— Entonces dime qué hacer. Voy a volverme loco si me quedo de brazos cruzados. —Silencio. Morgana y León lo observan compasivos.

Era sábado por la noche. Arturo se negaba a salir y despejarse un poco, ver gente, pasar un buen rato, entonces decidieron hacer una suerte de comida familiar. Estaban los tres juntos en el comedor cuando, desde el living, Noah vino corriendo con el control remoto en la mano.

— Tío Arturo, ¿cuál es el canal favorito de tío Merlín? —La pregunta le retorció el estómago.

— Él siempre veía Animal Planet. El número cincuenta y ocho.

— ¡Genial!

— ¿Crees que pueda verlo? —Preguntó cuando el pequeño regresó a la sala. Había leído que los niños perciben fácilmente las energías y, tal vez, Merlín estaba manifestándose con Noah.

— Arturo, tiene cuatro años y tres amigos imaginarios, no dejes que tu juicio se nuble por- — Pero no la dejó continuar. Sabía el sermón que iba a darle y prefería creer su propia fantasía que rendirse ante la lógica.

 

— (...) Y no habla mucho, solo asiente y me sonríe. Puedo verlo aquí pero en casa no, y no podemos jugar juntos.

— Cariño, sabes que Merlín ya no está aquí. Tío Arturo está muy triste igual que nosotros, pero nadie puede verlo.

— ¡Pero está aquí, mamá! Está sentado junto a Bentley.

El cachorro dormía tranquilo en el sofá, como si durmiera al lado de uno de sus dueños. El perro había sido llevado a la veterinaria y su dueña nunca volvió, entonces Merlín lo bautizó y llevó a casa.

— Yo te creo, Noah. Merlín siempre estará aquí.

Esa noche le costó conciliar el sueño. Una y otra vez recordaba las últimas palabras de su sobrino antes de marcharse: "él se pone triste cuando lloras."

 

 

*******

 

— Buenas tardes. Necesito los materiales de esta lista, por favor.

— Enseguida, señor.

"Ojo del Tiempo" es una de esas tiendas que tienen un aspecto místico en su interior. Sahumerios, velas, cintas, hierbas, frascos de muchos colores, libros temáticos… Para no ser un creyente, sales de ahí convertido en un _poser_ espiritual.

Mientras Arturo husmeaba en la sesión de juegos, topándose con ouijas, espejos y cartas, la dependienta echaba un vistazo a los elementos de la lista.

— Daegal, ¿quién ordenó esto?

— El tipo de allá, el rubio.

— Ve con el otro cliente, yo me encargo.

 

Cuando Arturo regresó al mostrador, Mithian lo saludó, sonriente.

— Señor, ¿puedo preguntar para qué necesita estos materiales?

— Con todo respeto, no creo que sea asunto tuyo.

— No, pero mi conciencia no estará limpia si me lo callo. ¿Nimueh está haciendo un trabajo para usted?

— ¿Cómo-

— No es el primero. Créame, somos populares entre sus clientes. Solíamos hacerle publicidad pero... Ninguno de sus rituales funciona.

— ¿Y cómo estás segura?

— He hablado con ellos, nunca obtuvieron resultados. Las comunicaciones no funcionan por medio de sal, cintas o hierbas.

— Ya sé, ya sé, me cansé de oír lo mismo. Es mi dinero, no me importa perderlo, aunque no sirva de nada.

— … Ya le pagó, ¿cierto?

— Mil doscientos.

— Igual que los demás. Creo que si un espíritu desea comunicarse no lo hará con una extraña y su complejo de bruja antigua, lo hará con usted. Ella sólo quiere su dinero.

— ¿Y si lo logra? ¿Y si tú me estás engañando?

— ¿Cree que perdería una venta?

— Escucha, estoy desesperado. Es mi prometido y sólo quiero despedirme de él...

— Lo siento mucho. Mire, conozco a una mujer. Ella sí estudió parapsicología y puede ser de mucha ayuda. No hace un servicio igual que Nimueh, es mucho más retraída.

— ¿Tú le consigues clientes?

— Si quiere verlo así... Annis trabaja de otra cosa, la parapsicología es un pasatiempo. Le gusta ayudar a la gente que de verdad lo necesita, sin costo alguno.

— ¿Sin costo?

— He ahí la honestidad. Puedo darle su número, si ya probó con Nimueh...

— No tengo nada de perder.

 

Al final sí compró los materiales.

El ritual no funcionó, pero Arturo prefirió gastar el dinero antes que quedarse con la duda.

 

 

*******

 

 

La casa de Annis, ubicada en las afueras de Londres, es lo más hogareño que ha visto en años. Observa fotos de la familia, niños, mascotas una graduación, cenas de a dos. Annis llega con dos tazas de té.

— Siéntate, por favor. Mithian me habló sobre lo que querías hacer pero necesito escucharlo de ti.

— En realidad no sé qué hacer. Desde la muerte de mi prometido he sentido algo... Una presencia, supongo, dentro de casa. Ruidos, objetos que se mueven, cosas así. ¿Es posible que sea él?

— Antes de responder a eso necesito saber más. ¿Has presenciado otros fenómenos? Lo que me dices fácilmente puede tener una explicación lógica.

— Vi su ropa caída. A veces escucho pasos, golpes, y no sé si susurros también. Mis amigos dicen que estoy muy sugestionado pero-

— Háblame de tu experiencia.

— Hace unos días llamé a su celular. De vez en cuando me gusta oír su buzón de voz y esta vez... Me respondieron la llamada. Algo o alguien lo hizo y duró unos segundos, ¡quedó registrado! Pero no escuché nada, sólo ruido ambiental.

— ¿Y el teléfono?

— En mi mesa de noche.

— ¿Lo mantienes cargado?

— Sí.

— De acuerdo, sigue.

— No puedo describir lo que se siente, cuando entro ahí tengo la sensación de que no estoy solo. Tampoco tengo miedo, pienso que él está conmigo.

— Esa sensación es la más común entre los que padecen de sugestión. Deben existir otros fenómenos para considerar la actividad paranormal.

— El perro. Ellos tienen un sexto sentido, ¿no?

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

— Su comportamiento es raro. Un día está inquieto, otro día calmado. A veces llora, ladra o se queda mirando a la nada.

— ¿Otros testigos?

— Mi sobrino. Mi hermana dice que no haga caso porque tiene cuatro años pero él lo vio. Dijo que estaba sentado junto a nosotros, sonriendo y sin hablar. —A este punto se le quebraba la voz al hablar.

— ¿Algo más?

— Creo que es todo.

— Muy bien. No puedo descartar que un tipo de energía quiera manifestarse, pero no puedo asegurar que sea...

— Merlín.

— Merlín. Aunque tu sobrino diga que lo haya visto, pudo ser una manifestación única, suponiendo que no hay otra explicación para estos eventos... Arturo, debo hacerte preguntas difíciles. ¿Cómo murió?

— Un coche lo atropelló, fue instantáneo.

— ¿Cuándo comenzaste a sentir la presencia?

— Casi una semana y media después. No estuve en el departamento.  

— ¿Qué hiciste con sus cosas?

— Nada. Su madre se llevó algunas, el resto está ahí. No las toqué.

— ¿Cómo te adaptaste a vivir solo?

— Todavía no me acostumbro. Lo recuerdo en cualquier lugar de casa. Compro sus galletas favoritas, no me gustaban al inicio pero ahora no desayuno sin ellas.

— ¿Sigues preparando su cena favorita? ¿Ves sus programas preferidos?

— ¡Claro! O escucho la lista de canciones que siempre ponía mientras trabajaba.

— Muchacho...

— Me ayuda a no extrañarlo tanto.

— ¿Cocinas para dos?

— Sí. A veces. ¡No lo hago a propósito! ¿Qué más quieres saber? Ya sé lo que sigue, dirá que debo dejarlo ir. Es lo mismo que terapia.

— Tu psicólogo tiene razón. Aferrarse a quienes ya no están desencadena este tipo de conductas, pero ello no explica lo demás. No creo en fantasmas, Arturo, no en la forma terrorífica que todos piensan. Somos energía, y cuando abandonamos nuestro cuerpo esa energía permanece en algún lugar. Merlín iba a casarse contigo y en situaciones como esta...

» Es muy probable que quiera despedirse de ti, pero es débil para hacerlo solo. Si tu perro puede percibirlo, y si notas la presencia, significa que está ahí. La energía está concentrada en sus pertenencias, y eso le da la fuerza necesaria para mover objetos.

— ¿Por qué mi sobrino si lo vio y yo no?

— La mente de un niño es inocente y no teme a lo desconocido. Mientras crecen se le inculcan miedos y pierden esa capacidad.

— Entonces quiere estar aquí. Conmigo.

— Cómo dije antes, tal vez necesite despedirse.

— ¿Y luego?

— Sigues adelante. Él no pertenece a este mundo, no puedes mantenerlo aquí. Las almas sufren cuando no pueden encontrar su camino.

Annis aceptó visitar la casa Pendragón/Emr- bueno, solo Pendragón. Cuando ingresó percibió una energía rondando por el ambiente, perdida, triste; por ello permitió que Arturo intente comunicarse mediante grabadoras y fotografías. Le prohibió jugar a la ouija o a rituales invasivos que podrían terminar peor. Insistió en que no se trata de una presencia agresiva, por el contrario, es un alma en pena que sólo quiere partir.

Tímido, tomó fotos con una cámara de revelado instantáneo. Así se aseguró que la sesión ser exitosa: Merlín, o la presencia, estaba ahí. Podía distinguir velos blancos no visibles al ojo humano, manchas, variaciones de color.

Cuando finalmente reunió el coraje, encendió la grabadora. Le costó al inicio, porque a decir verdad se sentía un poco tonto hablando a la nada y no recibir respuestas; entonces Bentley se sentó en el medio de la cocina, viendo fijamente la mesada.

Entendió.

Y funcionó.

 

Lloraba de alivio, de felicidad y de tristeza. Finalmente se habían despedido, cerraron esa etapa y Merlín logró descansar en paz.

 

 


	2. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arturo nunca volvió a llorar.

— ¿Estás aquí?

— ...

— Hazme saber que estás aquí. Responde, mueve algo... Tócame. — Murmuró a lo último. Recuerda que sintió una caricia helada casi imperceptible en la mejilla. — ¿Merlín?

— Sí.

— Merlín, mi amor, te extraño tanto. ¿Por qué tenías que irte? No puedo seguir sin ti, no quiero. Déjame ir contigo.

— No. Tiempo.

— Cada vez que vengo y no estás siento que muero. No puedo hablar de ti sin echarme a llorar. Duermo abrazado a tu almohada e imagino que eres tú. Bentley se queda viendo la puerta esperando a que entres, y yo también.

— Dejarme ir.

 

Hay un corte de grabación, momento en el que Arturo se detuvo a oír las respuestas.

 

— Lo sé, vida, lo sé. Es que es tan difícil. Quiero que esto sea una pesadilla y despertar. Quiero que te quedes conmigo y me protejas y me quites este dolor.

— Familia. Amigos.

— Teníamos tantos planes, y todo se fue al diablo por culpa de ese malnacido. ¡Él debería estar muerto y tú conmigo en casa! Me está matando saber que no podré besarte nunca más, ni tocarte ni hacerte el amor. Íbamos a ser padres, íbamos a viajar los cuatro. Y ahora... Ahora nada tiene sentido. Mi vida no tiene sentido.

— Simon.

— Lo siento tanto. Nunca quise mantenerte aquí contra tu voluntad. Debes estar sufriendo y creyendo que soy un jodido egoísta. Perdóname.

— Estoy bien. Tengo. Que ir.

 

Segundo corte de grabación.

 

— Por favor espérame. Vamos a encontrarnos de nuevo, ¿verdad? No sé cuánto aguante, pero te prometo intentarlo.

— Sé feliz.

— No estoy listo. No me dejes por favor, dame fuerzas.

— Te amo. Siempre.

 

*******

 

El papeleo de adopción se atrasó más tiempo. El abogado batalló con jueces y asistentes sociales para que el niño logre dejar el orfanato atrás y encuentre una familia que tenía mucho amor para ofrecer.

Arturo visitó a Simon muchas veces: le contó, entre lágrimas, que si al final lo dejaban ir a su nueva casa, serían sólo ellos dos. El pequeño se lo quedó viendo, entendiendo después de varios minutos, y no dudó en lanzarle a sus brazos, prometiéndole que Merlín los estaba cuidando desde el cielo.

Un año después, Arturo y Simon plantaron, en el patio de la nueva casa, el primer brote del árbol de Merlín.

— ¿Entonces papá está aquí?

— Sí. Puedes venir y hablar con él cuando quieras.

 

*******

 

Arturo tiene 85 años. Tiene un hijo, una nuera y una nieta. Vive en la misma casa en que crió a Simón. Está sentado a la sombra del roble que, en todos estos años, mantiene la esencia del único hombre que llegó a amar con todo su ser.

No tuvo amantes ni pareja estable ni un solo beso. Las citas fueron desastrosas y fue por la única razón de satisfacer a sus amigos, porque internamente sabía que nadie ocuparía el vacío. No quería que nadie lo ocupe.

Sabe lo que viene.

Y sabe que es tiempo de recordar los buenos momentos por última vez.

“Y este es Merlín, somos compañeros en Matemática Analítica…”

“No, soy gay.”

“¿Entonces te gusto? Porque a tú a mí sí.”

“ _Friends_ es mejor.”

“Creí que éramos novios, desde que paso cuatro noches a la semana en tu cama. Y tú, tres noches a la semana en la mía...”

Merlín sonriendo. Sus ojos brillando. Su risa, sus abrazos, sus sorpresas, sus visitas al trabajo, sus notas en el refrigerador como “recuerda comprar pan, te amo y vendré para el almuerzo”.

 

“Cómo hoy fue el primer día de escuela, la maestra hizo presentarnos. Les dije a mis compañeros que tengo un papá aquí y otro en el cielo."

"Esta es mi novia, Holly."

"Pa', Holly y yo vamos a vivir juntos."

"¡Aprobé! ¡Oficialmente soy un licenciado en comunicaciones!"

"Vas a ser abuelo."

"¡Es una niña! La llamaremos Meryl."

Su familia formada, o una parte de ella. Simon feliz, realizado, exitoso. Al final todo salió bien.

 

*******

 

— Cariño, está junto al árbol otra vez. Hablé con él y no quiere entrar, tengo miedo. —Dijo Holly al borde del llanto. Arturo se estaba negando al tratamiento y de no tomar las pastillas...

Hace años le recetaron antidepresivos. Su médico dice que físicamente está bien, pero que su mente está en otro lugar. La depresión lo estaba abatiendo... ¿Se puede morir de tristeza? Preguntó Simon. Y la respuesta fue sí.

— Pa', hace frío. Entremos.

— Cincuenta y siete años, Simon.

— Hablemos adentro.

— Tienes una familia hermosa, hijo. Llegaste a mi vida y me diste la fuerza para seguir. Eras el único que me entendía.

— Papá...

— Tienes que dejarme ir, Simon. Le prometí vivir, viví y mi cuerpo me dice que es tiempo. No llores, estoy bien. Es hora de reencontrarme con Merlín.

— Te vamos a extrañar mucho. Jamás te olvidaremos.

— Lo sé, hijo. No es una despedida porque nos veremos de nuevo.

— Te amo, pa'. Y dile a papá, cuando lo veas, que a él también.

 

Arturo murió a las 17:38 de un día sábado, sosteniendo la mano de su hijo, a la sombra de su árbol. Una lágrima rodando por su mejilla y una muy ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

 

*******

En algún lugar...

 

Al abrir los ojos se topó con un paisaje poco familiar. Nunca había viajado a un sitio semejante, esta playa estaba limpia, no había sombrillas, basura ni gente tomando sol. A lo lejos se divisaba una montaña con un castillo en la cima.

Una costa blanca se acerca mientras la balsa que lleva a Arturo llega a su destino. ¿Cuándo se subió? ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí? ¿En qué momento comenzó a vestir pantalones y túnica? ¿Por qué sus manos no tenían las arrugas propias de la edad?

Olvidó respirar cuando la balsa se detuvo. Frente a él, como si los cincuenta y siete años hubiesen sucedido en un parpadeo, Merlín le tendía una mano.

— ¿Merlín...?

— Te estábamos esperando.

Le tomó un segundo levantarse y estrechar a su viejo amante en brazos. Sentía las lágrimas quemarle los ojos. Todo la confusión, la tristeza, la rabia y el dolor se esfumaron. La felicidad se escapaba por los poros de su piel ante el contacto físico, el sentimiento, la presencia de su único amor otra vez, reunidos.

Para siempre.

 

— ¿Cómo-

— Shh. Tenemos tiempo. Tenemos todo el tiempo.

— Pero te ves igual, y yo debería ser un anciano y-

— Aquí no existe la juventud ni la vejez. Nos vemos así, como a mitad de nuestra vida.

Siempre tuvo miedo de la muerte, especialmente desde que le arrebató a Merlín. De saber que este sería el lugar donde descansaría en paz, jamás se habría preocupado. Deseaba que todas las personas pudieran saber que hay vida después de la muerte y que se reencontrarán con sus seres queridos.

La brisa primaveral lo azotó, ya no sentía la calidez de su amado.

 

— Te escucho pensar.

— No estuve con nadie. No quería enamorarme de nuevo. A veces pensaba que debería conocer a alguien pero veía tu foto y no podía traicionarte. Te extrañé tanto que quería seguirte y detener el dolor. Te juro que-

— Está bien, amor, está bien. Ahora te tengo y jamás voy a dejarte. No puedes esconderte de mí aquí, eh.

— Merlín...

— Todos están allá. —Señaló la ciudad, formada por pequeñas casitas blancas. — Tus padres, abuelos, Morgana, León, nuestros amigos... Bentley vive conmigo.

Arturo rió entre sollozos y abrazó a Merlín otra vez, inhaló el aroma de su cuello. Olía a bellotas y agua de mar.

— Quiero verlos, de verdad, pero ahora... No quiero soltarte, esperé tanto por esto y tenía miedo de no verte otra vez. Te necesito. Necesito que seamos uno.

— Somos uno. Me entregué a ti una vez y desde entonces somos uno. Soy tuyo, ayer, hoy, siempre. Y te amo, como el primer día.

 

Arturo nunca volvió a llorar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título pertenece a la canción "The Hardest Part of letting go... Sealed with a kiss" de Megadeth.  
> La descripción del "cielo" está basada en las Tierras Imperecederas de J. R. R. Tolkien.
> 
> Gracias por leer ¡y espero hayan disfrutado!


End file.
